Just A Dream
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: *SasuNaru*songfic...This is a song by:Carrie Underwood....this is the song of Sasuke and Naruto, not good with this summary:p read and find out!first one!


Just A Dream

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disclamair:I do not own nothing except the idea that was given to me by :Sasunaru Freak Unleashed...._

_song:Just A Dream_

_by:Carrie Underwood..._

_for:every sasunaru fan in the world....enjoy... oh and their in real life here, so no village, no ninjas ,no hokages kk!!!!they live in California here_

_and at this time was when the U.S was in war, Sasuke is one of the best military soldiers they have._

_anyway enjoy!_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************...........................................................................................................................

**(It was two weeks after the day she turned 18)**

It was a beautiful day,Sasuke took Naruto to see the sunset drown in the ocean, Naruto cuddle near Sasuke´s warm chest both sighing at the beautiful site they saw with their eyes, Naruto watched at the sunset,while Sasuke watched blond boy looked down at his rigth hand , a golden ring was set at one finger meaning everything to him,he smiled remembering the events that just occur only 1 hour ago.......

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(flashback)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sasuke drove Naruto to a beautiful place, the place they first met, then he stopped at the perfect spot, he looked at his blonde with a sparckle on his eyes,Naruto looked at Sasuke with ciriusity in his eyes.´´Sasuke,what are we doing here?´´ he kissed his forhead and then those pink lips´´dobe,happy birthday(he said getting a smile from the blond)your finally 18 huh?´´he got a nod at that and a passionate kiss._´ok(the raven thought)now to buisness.´_

He let go of the kiss and looked directly at those ocean eyes,he gulped, he knew he had to do it sooner or later and he wanted it now, Naruto saw the raven struggling about something but stayed quite and was shocked by what happened raven grabbed Naruto´s hand and gave it a kiss which earned a blush on the blonds face´´S-sasuke?´´Naruto,´´he started, he put one hand on his pocket while the other grabbed the small hand, Naruto was in wide eyes as Saskue took out a small box from his pocket.´´will you,´´Sasuke open the box revealing a gold ring that seemed expensive,Naruto was in the sigth of tears,´´marry me?´´..that was it, Naruto let tears fall from his face as he said´´yes, a million times yes!!!´´he hugged the raven as he did the same thanking god for the upportunity,they let go and the ring was placed on Naruto´s finger,shining in its rightfull place.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(flashback)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He smiled as he remembered ,the blond boy looked up to see Sasuke looked down at him ,he smirked and kissed him,´´so what do you think of your birthday present?´´he whispered in his ears as he attack his neck.´´i love it´´they kissed for a while and looking up to the sky seeing it has turned nigth all of a sudden,Sasuke took them both to their house and they´ll tell tomorrow everything to their friends.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(the next day)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Every single friend of theirs was at their house,congratulating them and making arrangments of where they will get married, the girls with the blond,while the guys with the raven.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the couch together talking about the arragments when*RING,RING*......the phone rang,Sasuke got up and grabbed the phone with a smile thinking it will be some friend of theirs who couldnt come and was gonna congratulate them...Naruto saw as his smile falter into a frown,_´who is he talking to?´_he thought, when Sasuke let the phone down he sighed with sadness in his voice,blondy got up and grabbed Sasuke from the chin giving him a face that easily said´what happened´,Sasuke took the message and grabbed Naruto from the waist.´´That was the general(he said emotionlessly),he wants me to report to his office,he wants me to invastigate the territory of the enemy-.´´NO!!´´Naruto shouted getting everyone´s attention and a suprised raven.´´you cant leave yet,i cant do everything by myself and youll get killed and i dont want you dead Sasuke(he was in tears he didnt want him to leave,not now) please, dont leave me.´´Sasuke grabbed Naruto´s chin and kissed his lips´´i wont die dobe,i promise.´´

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(at nigth)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sasuke grabbed his stuff and put them in the trunk of his truck getting ready to leave to his journey, when he was done he closed the trunk and looked at the still blond who was looking at the side walk with emptyness in his eyes, he sigh and walked next to the blond grabbing his chin making the blong look up.´´í promise, ill come back in time for the wedding.´´he said and gave a quick kiss,Naruto smiled and snaked his arms into Sasuke´s neck and pulled him down for a lustfull yet passionate kiss, when they let go, Sasuke walked to the truck and got the eingine starting and left not looking back, the blond boy watched as he left, wishing his raven luck as a tear fell down his face.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(2 weecks later)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**(all dressed in white,**

**going to the church that night)**

Naruto got himself ready, getting dress for the day that has come, the day were they will be getting married,he had a white toxido on,he had a box of letters from Sasuke,he grabbed it and got out of the house.

**(She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,**

**six pence in her shoe**

**something borrowed something *blue*)**

when he got in the car, he put the box in the passengers seat,he drove in silence as his heart raised of what was he goona see.

**(and when the church doors opened up wide**

**she put her veil down trying to hide the tears**

**oh,she just couldn't believe it)**

when he got to the church the doors opened,he looked around seeing the faces of everyone he knew looking at him in wide eyes,this...this was the place were they´re gonna get married some day,and that day is today, he walked straigth seeing his beloved Sasuke watching him with a grin in his face.

He was ready,...

**(she heard the trumpets from the military band**

**and the flowers fell out of her hands)**

..............but ......... not ready for reality.

**(Baby, why'd you leave me,**

**why'd you have to go)**

When reality struck him the beauty faded,his white tuxedo was all black,everyone around him was crying,Sasuke wasnt there.

**(I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**I cant even breathe,**

**It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background )**

Naruto walked slowly, trying to calm himself up, but he was out of oxygen,his oxygen was his beloved,and now..he was gone,only a few more steps,everyone ignored him only cared of him who left.

**(Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,)**

Naruto frozed, he couldnt remember when he closed his eyes,he opened them,and in sigth was a sleeping Sasuke,pale as usual ,sleeping,inside a coffin,he let no tear run down he just looked at the body infront of him forgetting to breath,he felt a hand on his shoulders,he didnt had to look to know it was Kakashi,the general,he slightly turned around seeing the men fighting away emotions too´´im sorry kid(he said dissapointed),we didnt thought they will get him.´´Naruto looked back at the sleeping man and let tears fall down, as he felt to the floor crushed.

_´**/This can't be happening to me /**´_he thought. Sakura got up and went to the davistated blond´´Naruto..´´she whispered .´´/**This is just a dream!!!!/**´´Naruto shouted as he grabbed his head, Sakura bit her lip but tears still came out, everyone looked away from the blond it was just to much pain for them to see.

............................................................................................................................................................

When Naruto was sat by his friends in the sits the funeral started.

**(then the preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**

**lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt unknown,** **then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard)**

Naruto prayed for it to be a dream but it wasnt,then they all got up,except for him and he tried to remember the time when he heard the news only days ago...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*(flashback 3 days ago)-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Naruto was at the kitchen with Sakura laughing about a joke she told as he cleaned the dishes they dirtied.

_*DING DONG*_ the door bell rang, Naruto smile thinking it could be him´´that must be Sasuke!´´he chirped´´Well (Sakura said while giving a smile),go answer it dont leave him waiting´´with that he ran to the door with a smile of hope in his face ,he opened the door and his smiled dissapeared......it was the general,he was in the uniform and had something in a box, next to him was lutenant Jaraiya,a friend of his, he looked paled.´´Uzumaki Naruto´´the general said bringing Naruto back to reality.

´´yes thats me.´´Naruto had an eye-brow up thinking of many things that could have beeing with the general being in his door,well...except for one.´´who´s at the do-´´Sakura was at the corner watching everything suprisingly they havent heard her´´oh no´´she whispered , she knew the only time the general came to visit people was never a good one it was always...´´im Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke´s general...im hear to give you this´´**(then they handed her a folded up flag-)**

´´Naruto´´she whispered and got closer , this wasnt good.´´im.....very sorry...i should take my leaving now.´

Sakura closed the door,and looked worried at the frozen blond.

**(she held on to all she had left of him ,**

**oh and what could have been)**

Naruto was in a state of shock´´no´´he whispered remembering the nigth when Sasuke was leaving´´i promise you ,ill come back´´his words are still clear to him,´´no´´he couldnt believe it,his heart was hurting him,he couldnt breath,he felt trapped.

**(and then guns rang one last shot **

**and it felt like a bullet in her heart)**

´´N-narut-´´´´NO!!!!!!´´he shouted , letting go of the flag, and throwing a nearby vase to shatter as he got down repeating the same word,he cried his heart out ,he felt cold and broken ,his heart,he couldnt feel a beat,Sakura got down, trying to call him down´´his dead Sakura, but he promised he will come back!!!´´he felt stabbed ,he couldnt heal anymore, and she knew that, as she cried with him in the floor.

**(Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go)**

Word spread and everyoone knew of the great loss in that day that they were supposed to get married was the day of the funeral,Naruto was still siting with his eyes close as his heart gave pain to his body,..............Sakura hugged him and try to stop the blond from giving himself more pain.´´why(he whispered getting her attention),....why him Sakura,**/ I was counting on forever, now I'll never know /**.................´´he stated making it hard to breath´´....**/I can't even breathe/!**´´more tears came out as he touched his cold heart, he couldnt go on like this...could he?

Naruto remembered every single time he was with him,

**(It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background)**

he tried to smile at those times,but.............

**(Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,)**

he remered what he saw not so while ago,Sasuke in his migthy glory ,..dead,never to return,his only love dead **´/This can't be happening to me/**(he told himself out loud getting more attention)**/This is just a dream/**´he whispered to himself letting new tears form as he tried to get up from his seat.

**( Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**

**I was counting on forever, **

**now I'll never know)**

**(OH,I´ll never know)**

When he got up at last, he walked to the front of the church ,trying to stop himself from faintin.

**(It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,)**

When he got near the brown coffin, he looked down at the calm face more tears came out, and wetted the face of the dead body,´´you promise ,(he said remembering everything befor his eyes),you will come back alive..´´he touched the cold face ,he remembered the day when Sasuke proposed to him,and how he had been having dreams of what will life be when he became Uchiha Naruto ,now those dreams were crushed...just like his heart.

**(This can't be happening to me)**

He closed his eyes thinking he will wake up and find himself secure in those strong arms of Sasuke.

**(This is just a dream)**

He opened them seing that he was still in the same place ,he re-closed them again and agian knowing he will wake up from this awful nightmare.

**(Oh this is just a dream) **he repeted to himself, he knew it was a dream it just had to be a dream,

he then heard someone calling his name .....it wasnt Sakura for sure,but ....who?

´Naruto´´Naruto!!´

´Naruto wake up,...Naruto!!!´

Naruto´s eye´s opened up ,breathing harshly, he put a hand on his cheecks feeling something wet...was he crying? where was he,and who was calling his name? he turned around and saw the worried face of ´´S-sasuke?´´he couldnt believe it,and then the nigthmare came back to him,his eyes widen and ´´Sasuke!!!´´he shouted and tackled the suprised raven to the floor giving butterfly kisses on his forhead .Sasuke was amused by this but he just came to see if he was okay.´´dobe get off me !´´he said .´´Sasuke i thought you died!´´Naruto said crying looking at Sasuke with tears in his eyes, the ravens eyes grew and hugged the blond making him stop crying.´´Baka(he said letting go as he got both of them up,Naruto in bridal style,)now why will i be dead?´´he gave a smirk as he saw pink tinted in his dobe´s cheecks.´´i-i had a dream about you telling me to marry you(this got him a very red face ,when he looked at Sasuke who look interested about his dream),and the next day after you asked, your general called you telling you to report for a mission and some time after that, they gave me the news that you were dead...´´he finished crying looking away from those onyx sighed and looked back at Naruto with a smirk´´dobe...i did ask you for you to get married with me just look at your ring finger(Naruto did and saw the ring making him smile), secondly, i did got a phone call telling me to go to the general, but it was never for a mission it was for a retirement,(the blond boy looked up with a WTF face expression , he was gonna say something else, but Sasuke beat him to it),and thirdly, (he kissed Naruto´s forhead)didnt i tell you that ill come back for the wedding?´´he smirked and Naruto looked down´´but it all seemed so real.´´

´´will i ever leave you?´´

´´no´´they smiled at eachother and gave eachother a passionate kiss making it last withought air.....

** (just a dream, oh!!****[fading out]).......**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-/*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*--*-*--*--*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-

**OK!! that was all thankyou and i hoped you all enjoy!**

**in the real music vidio it really wasnt a dream it was all reality but hey, i like happy endings, so i made a happy ending:).....plz review this was my first time so please tell me how it was and if i need to worck on something! And the song again is´ ****Just A Dream´by:Carrie Underwood****.......hope you like it ..!**

**ºJa-neº *sasu-chan^**


End file.
